1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle mounted vices and more particularly pertains to a new VERTICALLY ADJUSTABLE VEHICLE MOUNTED VICE for allowing vertical movement of a vice coupled to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle mounted vices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle mounted vices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle mounted vices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,356; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,748; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 282,143; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,016; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,147; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,088.
In these respects, the VERTICALLY ADJUSTABLE VEHICLE MOUNTED VICE according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing vertical movement of a vice coupled to a vehicle.